A Hero's Grit
by WillWork4Bacon
Summary: John, an apprentice at a forge in the Imperial City, goes to Skyrim to visit his sister Jade. He gets mixed up in Skyrim politics and finds out he is the Dragonborn, fated to save all of Tamriel. Homestuck and The Elder Scrolls belong to their respective owners. Cover image is from Skyrimstuck tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Skyrim**

* * *

A young Imperial man was working at the Sassacre Forge in the Imperial City. He was a young man who had just reached the age of 18. He had a lighter skin tone than most imperials, messy black hair, and buck teeth protruding from his mouth. His blue eyes were concentrated on the iron sword he was currently making. He had worked there as an apprentice for a couple years. His family owned the forge, and it was his plan to one day own it as well. He hammered the hot iron a few more times before taking the sword over to the sharpening wheel. He ground it fine and sharp to make an excellent iron sword. He put it in a pile with the other one he made that day and headed inside. The grumpy shopkeeper Karkat was at the counter. Karkat was a close friend of John, and was teh only one not family working at the Sassacre Forge. Karkat was a troll, and there were quite a few in the Imperial City. not much was really known about the Troll race, but those stories of them coming down from an alien space craft in the 1st era are probably fake. John's older cousin Jake was stocking display cases around the store. "Hello John, all finished with your work?"Jake greeted him.

"Yeah, i'm all finished for the week." John said as he took off his gloves and apron. "Where's my dad?"

"Ah, he went out for lunch not too long ago. Want to say goodbye before your long trip tomorrow?" Jake asked as he locked up a case full of steel daggers.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Jade again though, I haven't seen her in so long." John put his apron and gloves in the back room and walked out into the main part of the store again. "I'll tell her you said hi too Karkat, we all know yo had a crush on her back when we were kids." That remark was net with Karkat flipping John the bird. John chuckled to himself. He may be grumpy, but they had Karkat around for a reason. Someone walked into the store and places a sword snapped in two on the counter. "Hey, your shitty sword broke, I want a refund." Karkat just kept leaning on the counter and looked up at the guy.

"Ok, first off, do you think i'm some kind of fucking idiot or nook kisser? Because you'd be wrong on both accounts. This is an Orcish sword, do we look like Orcs to you? John, is your dad an Orc?"

"Uhhh, no." John stammered trying to to get caught up.

"Exactly, we don't make Orcish weapons, this isn't ours. Second, how the fuck did you even mange to break an Orcish sword? Did you piss off a Daedra or something stupid?" The man just stood there shooting an angry look at Karkat.

"I'm telling you, I got this sword here." The Imperial man tried to tell Karkat.

"Really? Because do you know what I see here?" Karkat took the handle half and pointed at a small sign engraved on the hilt. "That's not our engraving, nor is it where we put ours. That's the mark for Dushkin Yal. You got this blade in Skyrim, and then somehow actually manged to break an Orcish sword. now get your dumb ass out of this shop." At being humiliated, the man took the two sword pieces and left. John and Jake were left speechless after witnessing that display. After a small moment of silence Jake spoke up, "And that's why we keep you around Karkat." He joked.

The next day, John headed out early for Skyrim. He went to one of the steeds his family owned and took it. He rode off North into Skyrim to visit his sister Jade. It had been nearly 3 years since she left. He had written her and planned the trip ahead. It would be nice to see his sister after such a long time. He rode off north to Skyrim.

John awoke with a jolt. He was riding in the back of a carriage with his hands tied together. There was an Imperial soldier driving and another carriage in front. Two soldiers on horse were on both the front and back of the convoy. John looked around to examine his surroundings. There were three other men in the same carriage. One burly man with long blonde hair, one next to John with his mouth gagged, and a third wearing rags. All the men were Nords. The man across from John spoke to him. "You're finally awake. You were caught in that imperial ambush along with the rest of us." John was confused and didn't know what to say. "You were trying to cross the border into Skyrim right?"

"Yeah... I was coming to visit my sister." John told the man.

"Ay, you picked a bad time to come to Skyrim." The man in rags spoke up then.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, the empire was fine until you showed up. I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

"We are all brothers in binds now." The blonde told the man in rags.

"Stormclocks?" John asked curiously. Everyone in the back fixed their gaze on John.

"You're not from here right?" The blonde Nord asked.

"No, i'm an apprentice at a forge in the Imperial City." John told him.

"Well i'm sure you know the ban of the worship of Talos." John nodded. "Well some of us in Skyrim don't like that law, and the damn Thalmor are taking people away for worshiping Talos. So our leader here, Alfred Stormcloak, leads a rebellion against the empire for bowing to the whims of the Thalmor. Sadly, it seems our efforts were in vain." The ragged man's eyes went wide at hearing that last part.

"Ulfric Stormcloak?" He turned to the man with the gag "You're the leader of the rebellion, if they're captured you... oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde said rather calmly. The convoy came up upon a town. John had no clue where he was and he was scared more than he had ever been. He knew what was going to happen and couldn't believe it. He was only 18 and about to die. He had accidentally gotten mixed up for a rebel and was about to be executed. His breath rapidly increased and he could feel the fear growing up in his gut. The carriage rolled into the town. There were people stopping and watching as the convoy came to town. The man in the back with gold armor trailed off. It looked like he was talking to some High Elves in black robes. "Damn Thalmor, and there's General Tulius off to plot with them." The blonde said at noticing that. He then noticed John seemed to have a lot on his mind with the whole situation. "Hey, what are you doing in Skyrim?" The man asked John.

"I came to visit my sister, she moved up here and joined the Companions." The man went a little wide eyed at that.

"A companion eh? Well at least there's someone who can carry honor on in your family." As the man said that the carriage stopped by a tower. Everyone began to exit the vehicles and were ordered to line up. There was an officer and soldier with a list in front of the line made by the carriage John was in. The soldier began to call out names. "Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde man stepped out and taken to stand in front of the executioner. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The gagged man stepped out. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The man in rags walked up to him.

"Please, i'm not a rebel, you can't do this." He began to run off and the officer ordered him to stop. She then yelled for the archers and the man was shot down. "Anyone else feel like running?" John thought about it for a little. He was thinking it would be faster and less gruesome to just be shot down by an arrow. He then decided he should at least face his death with some courage and decided not to. "You there, step forward." John did so as instructed by the soldier. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's John Egbert, i'm from the Imperial City. Please I was just coming to visit my sister, she's a companion." The soldier was a Nord and took notice of the last part. "Sir, what should we do? If he's related to one of the Companions we could have an uproar."

"He goes the to block just like everyone else." The Captain ordered. John felt a little disheartened at hearing that, but he never really thought that would work. "Yes sire. I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodil." The soldier told John. "Follow the Captain prisoner." The officer walked off and John followed her and stood in the crowd of prisoners. There was an executioner standing in front along with the captain and a priest of Arkay. General Tulis was mocking Ulfric for being caught before he stepped away. The captain ordered the priest "Give them their last rites." The priest began to speak, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, the blessing of the 8 divines be upon you..." She was cut off when a rebel stepped up and yelled out "for the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish." The priest said. The rebel knelled down and put his neck to the block. Everyone was quiet as the axe man raised his weapon. He brought it down with a thud as he cut off the head of the Stormcloak. . His body was kicked down by the captain. A rebel yelled out "You imperial bastards!" Followed by a citizen nearby yelling "Death to the Stormcloaks." Ralof just commented "As fearless in death as he was in life."

"Next, the renegade from Cyrodil." A strange noise that sounded like a roar was head and everyone looked up and around. "What was that?" The solider asked. The captain barked at him "I said, next prisoner!"

"up to the block prisoner, nice and easy." John walked up to face his death. His mind raced as he walked up to the block. He was standing in front of it with fear filling his gut. He knelled down and he saw the executioner. He held his axe up...

Then as if by some miracle if you could call it that, a dragon swooped down and landed on the tower. There was a lot of commotion as everyone panicked. Except the executioner. For whatever reason the executioner seemed unaware there was a dragon behind him. Maybe he was hard at hearing and didn't notice, or maybe he was incredibly bloodthirsty and borderline insane and not fit to be wielding such a large axe in the first place. In any case, the dragon let out a shot which sent him flying forward and John tumbled off the chopping block.

* * *

**AN:  
-I thought it would be fit for John to work at a forge with his family, and for that forge to be named "Sassacre".  
-Jade's a companion for a reason, if you played the game and read past Act 5 you know why.**  
**-John and Jade are imperials because I didn't know what else to make them.**  
**Hope you enjoyed this, a lot more to come. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

* * *

John got onto his feet quick as small meteors rained down around him. "Hey you, get up." Ralof was there and helped him. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. Follow me." He ran and led john into another tower. Ulfric closed the door behind them. He was no longer gagged and his hands were free. There were a few other surviving Stormcloaks in the tower. "Jarl Ulfirc, was that really a dragon? Just like in the children's books and legends?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages." The dragon roared again. "We need to move now." the Jarl yelled out. "This way." Ralof led John upstairs. A rebel was tryingto move bricks to make an opening. Then the dragon burst its head through the wall and killed the man. "Get back!" Ralof and John kept back as the monster breathed fire into the tower. He then flew off and John and Ralof came upon a gaping hole in the tower. There was an inn not that far down. "See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof, we'll meet on the other side." John hesitated at the sight for a few seconds. But his life was in danger and he had to act. He stepped back a bit and jumped through a hole in the roof. He manged to stay on his feet and kept running. He fell down on his feet on the ground floor and left the burning structure. He aw an old man hiding behind a building and the soldier from before. He called for a child to come over. The child ran over and the dragon landed. "Gods, everyone get back." The soldier ran behind the house quick as the dragon breathed more fire at his direction. It flew off once more and changed its target. "You still alive prisoner? Follow me if you want to stay that way." John obediently agreed and followed him. They came up between a wall and house when the monster landed on the wall. They both ducked as the monster shot out more fire from its mouth. It flew off without even noticing them. The soldier led john through a destroyed burning house and out the other side. There were archers and mages throwing firebolts at the dragon. John kept following the soldier around and soon ran into Ralof again. "Ralof you damn traitor, out of my way."

"We're escaping Hadvar, there's nothing you can do about it." They both headed different ways and both called for John. John stopped to think who to follow. He was raised in the Imperial City and was loyal to the empire. He decided to follow Hadvor into the Helgen keep. Once inside Hadvor locked the door behind them. "Alright, I think we got away from that. That was a dragon wasn't it? Just like the stories." He walked over to John. "Here, let me get those binds off you." He pulled a dagger off a table and cuts the rope around John's wrists. John rubbed them after feeling free from his bindings. "There's some weapons over there, take your pick in case we need to fight our way out." John went over and browsed the weapon rack. Hadvar went over to the table and searched it. He found a key to get out of the room and picked it up. He walked over to the door and found John wielding a rather large iron warmhammer. "A little big for you isn't it?"

"Kinda, but I work with hammers all the time so it's kinda natural." John told him trying to wield the hammer as best he could. He took a strap off the rack nearby so he could hold his hammer on his back when he was not using it. Hadvar unlocked the door out which led to a hallway. There was a single right turn which led to a gate into a large circular room. They heard a man and a woman talking in the room. "Stormcloaks, lets see if we can reason with them." He pulled a lever to open the door and it raised up. As soon as they were seen, the two stormcloaks attacked. One had a greatsword and attacked Hadvar. The other with a sword and shield went after John. John had never actually fought before but he had some semblance of knowledge. John raised his hammer high and swung straight down. The rebel tried to block and he blocked most of the attack, but it was so powerful it caused him to slip and fall on his back. Once stunned John struck like that again and it hit the stormcloak right under the breastplate and killed him. The other swung at Hadvar but he ducked and went straight for the kill, lunging forward and easily stabbing through the light chainmail of the stormcloak. He fell down and Hadvar saw John was successful as well. "Good, now lets get going." He unlocked the next door and they headed down curved stairs. They came upon a hallways which collapsed in front of them. They heard the dragon roar as it fell. "Damn dragon's tearing apart the whole keep." He went into the storage room to the left. "Let's go." John headed in and they saw two Stormcloaks going through barrels. The one noticed them enter. "Imperials!" he cried as he attacked John. This one had a greatsword and John just blocked the attacks from the heavy sword. The other reached for his warhammer he set down next to the barrel he was searching. Hadvar jumped in his way and stabbed the man in the left lung. He turned back to check on john. John made and sideways swipe which the other man stepped back from. He raised his sword to attack John, but was stabbed in the back by Hadvar. He dropped the sword which clattered on the ground and he fell as well. "I thought were better than that." Hadvar remarked.

"Sorry, i've actually never fought before." John told him.

"See if there are any potions we can use in here." Hadvar told him before walking to the door. John searched the barrel the rebel was looking through when they entered. He found minor health and stamina potions and took them. He rejoined Hadvar who asked "Ready?" before leaving for the next part of the keep. They headed down more stairs and came upon a torture room. "Gods, I wish we didn't need these things." Hadvar said. There was an elderly torturer and his assistant fighting off two rebels. The older man was a mage and shooting lightning as the one attacking him. The rebel swung with a greatsword and Hadvar stepped in under the sword. He stabbed the rebel in the gut. The assistant was not to lucky. He swung a mace but the rebel blocked it with his shield then struck the man across the face with his shield. While stunned, the rebel delivered a fatal slash and killed the assistant. John lunged and brought his hammer straight down like before. The rebel raised his shield but John struck harder this time. There was a snap as the man's arm broke from trying to block. He fell to his knees and John raised his hammer to strike sideways. He hit the rebel in the side of the head and he went down. Hadvar sheathed his sword after it was over. "Come on, wee need to get out of here. A dragon's attacking." He said to the torturer.

"I'm not going anywhere." The old torturer responded.

"Didn't you hear me? A dragon's attacking the keep."

"A dragon, please. I don't have time for such foolery. But you're welcome to help me with my work if you'd like." He walked away from Hadvar, who turned to John. "Come on, let's get out of here." He led John down a hall of cells and left he old man behind. They hallway exited into another room full of cages. Hadvar led John through that room and to a cave that formed at the end of the room. They entered the cave which was a naturally formed cave. They came into a room with some flooring and a bridge put into it and encountered a large group of Stormcloaks. One noticed them and John and Hadvar had no choice but to attack. Hadvar went down to take on two and John went straight to battle one on a small bridge. John swung sideways and hit the rebel on the temple and killed him. He fell off the bridge. Hadvar began a series of block and attacks against the Stormcloaks. One slipped up and Hadvar managed to slash his gut open and deliver a finishing slash. Another rebel attacked John. John swung his hammer and the rebel stepped back from it. John the kept a block up. The Stormcloak swung an axe and John blocked him. Then he shoved and the Stormcloak fell off the edge and landed on his back. John jumped and brought his hammer down. The rebel rolled out of the way to dodge John's attack. He picked up his axe and went into attack position. He was then stabbed in the back by Hadvar, who had killed both rebels he was fighting. They were about to leave when two more Stormcloaks came from the exit and drew bows. John and Hadvar took cover as arrows were fired at them. Hadvar drew a bow and looked up quick to see them. John looked up too an noticed something. "Alright, i'm going to take them out. Just stay down." Hadvar told him.

"Wait, I have an idea." John told him. John picked up a rock nearby. He tossed it up in the air above the two Stormcloaks. It hit a lamp above them and the lamp fell. The ground was coated in oil from another lamp leaking and the rebels were standing it it. The oil bursted into flames and both rebels caught fire. The both flailed around as the were on fire. "Good job, now let's go." Hadvar put his bow back and left. There wasn't much oil so the fire went out quickly. The two rebels however, did not and were burned to death. John and Hadvar ran past as they screamed, John tried to ignore the thought but it seemed a lot more cruel after he had done it. They crossed a wooden bridge into a larger part of the cave. The dragon roared again and a huge boulder destroyed the bridge behind them. "Glad that didn't come down on us." Hadvar remarked as they walked away. They walked down a bit farther into the cave until it railed off to a path on the right. There were spiderwebs all over the room. There were a few web sacs but the room was empty otherwise. John and Hadvar walked along the room until Hadvar stopped in the middle. He turned to John and drew his sword. "John... don't move." John wasn't sure what he he meant. John turned around and almost fell down right there. A spider about 6 feet wide and almost 3 feet tall was coming down from the ceiling. He yelled as loud as he could and brought his hammer down on it. Then he did so again... and again, and again. Another descended behind Hadvar and he turned and stabbed it as it came down. John panted after he finally stopped pounding the already dead spider. "What in Nirn are those things?" He cried out.

"Frostbite spiders, native to Skyrim. Don't worry, they creep me out too. Too many eyes, you know." Hadvar led him out of the spider nest and into another large room where they came upon a sleeping bear. Hadvar crouched to sneak. "Hold up, it's a bear. I'd rather not tangle with her right now."

"Yeah, let's sneak around." John whispered back. He crouched down and they both watched their step as they walked around the bear. The room was rather large so they didn't need to get close and they easily avoided the bear. They made sure not to step on anything around that might wake they bear. They were able to carefully sneak past him and get to an exit. "Thank the gods, just when I was starting to think we would never get out of here." He ran ahead and John ran as well to leave the cave.

When they got out, Hadvar had him duck once more as the dragon flew away. He waited until it was out of sight to leave. "I don't think he's coming back, but we shouldn't hang around to find out." Hadvar began to walk off. "The nearest town to here is Riverwood, you should make your way there."

"Wait." John cried out and Hadvar stopped. "I don't know where anything is, if you're headed there can we team up?" Hadvar thought about it. This prisoner really didn't know anything so maybe he should hang around him to town. "Alright, let's go." John caught up and they both walked to Riverwood.

* * *

**AN**

**- John uses a warhammer for obvious reason.**

**- He went with Hadvar because he grew up in the Imperial City and trusted him more.**  
**- Hadvar probably won't be coming back after the next chapter. I'm not doing any side in the civil war in this story, nor am I doing the peace treaty thing. I have my own headcanon of what I would have liked to have happened.**

**There's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hero's Journey Begins**

* * *

John and Hadvar walked down the side of the side of the mountain to Riverwood. It wasn't a steep trail, but it was long and curved many different ways. John was simply following behind Hadvar since this whole region was new to him. The air was much colder than it was in Cyrodil and he was not used to seeing so much snow. He wasn't even in Skyrim for a whole day, and already this whole land seemed so hostile and unforgiving. He kept following Hadvar down the trail. It was quiet so John decided to start asking some questions. "Hey... Hadvar?"

"Hmm? What is it prisoner?"

"Ok, my name is John, but can you tell me what's going on with this whole rebellion?"

"Aye, the Stormcloaks. They're unhappy about the ban on Talos worship. Their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, the man you met back there, he decided to fight back. He was already in trouble before for unlawfully having his soldiers in The Reach."

"What's The Reach?" John asked.

"It's one of the holds of Skyrim. The holds have capital cities and Jarls that govern them. The Jarls are led by the High King. But Ulfric rebelled. He went to Solitude, the headquarters of the Empire in Skyrim and capital of the hold Haafingar. He went into High King Torygg's and challenged him. Then he shouted him to death." John was taken aback by that last part.

"Wait, he shouted him to death? How does that even work?"

"Have you ever heard of the Thu'um?" Hadvar asked him.

"No, can't say I have. Why, what is it?"

"It's an ancient art of using your voice to attack like dragons once did." John was in awe at hearing this. To think one could kill a man with his voice.

"So is that what started this?"

"Yes. But it's not all as it seems. Ulfric really just wants to be High King. He's using that as his rally cry to take the throne himself. He's even offed the High King to do so." John began to think about all this to himself, and who was really right in all this. Then Hadvar stopped at three stone pillars by a curve in the road. "These are the Guardian Stones, said to watch over and protect the people of Skyrim. Go one, pick one." John walked up in between them and recognized the symbols. The Theif, The Mage, and The Warrior. John already knew which he was going to pick. He walked over to The Warrior stone and touched it. It glowed at his touch as he accepted the sign. "Warrior huh? I knew you didn't belong in that carriage the minute I saw you." Hadvar continued to lead John down to Riverwood. They were walking along a river so he assumed it was close. On the path there a pack of three wolves attacked them. They weren't much of a threat and John and Hadvar defended against them easily. Riverwood wasn't that far from there and they soon arrived in the small town. It was a very small town with few people in it. There was a forge on the left of the path that ran through the town. It reminded John of home a little. Hadvar led him to the forge to and walked up to the blacksmith. "Uncle Alvor, hello." The blacksmith who was a larger man with brown hair and a rough bread looked up at Hadvar. "Hadvar, what are you doing here?" He walked away from the forge and saw Hadvar was covered in dirt and looked like he just came from battle. "Gods boy what happened to you? And who's this?" He motioned at John.

"I'll tell you more when we get inside." Hadvar responded. Alvor did not say anything. He instead nodded and lead John and Hadvar inside. The house was warm and inviting and even though they were strangers, John felt welcomed inside. "Sigrid, we have company." Alvor called as he and Hadvar sat down. John just stood there and tried not to attract too much attention. A woman and young girl came up stairs from the other side of the room. "Who is it?" She saw Hadvar sitting there and was surprised to see him. "Hadvar, what are you doing here?".  
eir  
"Well it's a long story, I don't really know where to begin." Sigird went to go look for something to make for their guests. "You know I was assigned on General Tulius' lead. We had captured a group of Stormcloaks and stopped at Helgen when we were attacked, by a Dragon." Sigrid dropped a wooden plate at the last part.

"Mara's mercy, a dragon?!"

"Aye, a dragon!"

"Well what happened after that boy?" Alvor asked.

"The town became chaotic, everything was madness. I managed to escape somehow, doubt I would have made it out alive if it wasn't for my friend here."

"If that dragon's around he could be here any minute!" Sigrid was panicking.

"I'm sure Riverwood will be safe dear. Once the Jarl hears about this i'm sure he'll send troops."

"Actually, I think we were the only ones who made it out. Unless that dragon passes over Dragonsreach I doubt the Jarl will know." Hadvar said which made them worry and sadden. That is except John who was lost again.

"What's Dragonsreach?" He asked.

"It's the palace where the Jarl lives, it's in Whiterun." Hadvar told him.

"Oh, I was headed there. I could tell him for you."

"Thank you. You've done so much for us, let me pay you back for it." Alvot told him. A few minutes later, John came up from the basement wearing studded armor and iron boots and gauntlets. "It's uh... a little heavy." john commented. He had never worn armor before and it felt very odd to him.

"It will take some getting used to, but that armor should protect you well." Alvor told him. "Now if you need to get to Whiterun, take the road out of town and follow the river. It'll be on a hill to your left, you can't miss it." John thanked Alvor for the armor and was given a few supplies as well. He headed out and left for Whiterun. It wasn't an eventful journey there. It was just as cold as it was coming down from Helgen. He enjoyed the view of the plains region more as it reminded him somewhat of home. He saw the city of Whiterun and headed across the river to get to it. Once he crossed the bridge he noticed the smell from the meadery. The thick honey aroma was very inviting and he made a mental note to stop there sometime during his stay. He continued along the path noticing the farm nearby and the guards outside the town. Their outfits were much different than that of the Imperial guards. You couldn't see the faces on any of these men. John came up to the town gate where to guards stood watch. The one was leaning against the wall and greeted John with. "Afternoon Imperial." John nodded as he headed inside. It looked big on the inside. There were white houses scattered all about, and a small market at the path in front of John. He headed forward into it. He looked around town seeing all the new sites. He looked out of place because of it though, and he was. Jon Battle-Born, who was leaning on a post nearby noticed. "You lost?" He asked. John turned around to him.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm trying to find Jorrvaskr." He told the Battle-Born.

"Ah, on our way to join the Companions are we?" Jon asked him.

"No, my sister is and i'm visiting her from Cyrodil."

"Ah, I see. Well Jorrvaskr is up those stairs and on the right, the building that's roof looks like an upside down ship."

"Ok, thanks." John headed up the stairs and into the next circle. He saw more steps (jeez, what's with all these steps? All this land and they build the town on a huge hill?) that led to Jorrvaskr. He headed up them and looked at the building. It did look like an upside down ship just like Jon and Jade said it would. He took a deep breath outside to not appear nervous in front of all those brave warriors. He opened up double doors and headed inside. There was sounds of the Companions talking and sharing stories. There was a large table with warriors feasting on mead and meat. A larger man wearing armor John had never seen before came up to him. He had white hair and a shaggy beard. "Hello, welcome to Jorrvaskr, i'm Kodlak Whiteman, harbinger of the Companions. What brings you here?"

"I..." John was cut off right there by his sister Jade jumping on him and smothering him with a hug. "John! I'm so glad to see you again!" She had him in a choke hug and nearly pulled him to the ground. She always was more adventurous as a kid, and therefore more fit that he was. But her time in the Companions made her even stronger. "You know this one?" Kodlak asked her.

"Yeah, Kodlak this my brother John."

"Ah, well kin are most welcomed here. I see you must be a bit of an adventurer too." Kodlak greeted him.

"What? No he's..." Jade backed up and got a better look at him. "John, why are you wearing armor?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah... some things happened on my way here."

"Ohhhh, I see. Go on your own adventure did we?" Jade teased.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well lets hear it, we always love a good story." Kodlak brought John to the table where some were eating. "Everyone, listen up." The room went quiet and everyone focused on Kodlak. "This here is Jade's brother John. It seems he encountered his first taste of danger in Skyrim. Let's hear his story." Everyone turned their attention to John which made him feel awkward.

"Well I don't really know what happened when it began but..." He tried to bring himself to tell the story, hoping they would not think of him a madman. "I was on my way here from Cyrodil to visit my sister, when I was jumped by Imperial troops and mistaken for a Stormcloak." There was an 'Oh on.' heard from Jade. "They captured Ulfric Stormcloak and were taking us to Helgen. I was about to be executed... when a dragon attacked." A bald man with a scar over his eye (aka Skjor) spit out his mead and coughed for breath.

"Did you just say a dragon attacked?" Asked Farkas.

"Yeah..." John stammered.

"Dragons haven't been seen since the 3rd era, do you really expect us to believe it?" He said.

"It's true." John defended. Then two more Companions, Vilkas and Aela, walked in. "Everyone, we have some news." All attention was now on them. "We were just on our way back and we went to stop in Helgen but we found it destroyed. It was rumble and ashes." Gasps and murmurs went around the room.

"So, it's true then." Kodlak though aloud.

"What's true?" Vilkas asked. Kodlak walked over to John.

"This here is John, Jade's brother. He told us he was in Helgen when it was attacked, and that it was a dragon."

"A dragon?! I could believe it from what I saw, but it's quite a lot to take in." Vilkas said surprised.

"Aye, John I think you need to tell the Jarl this."

"Yeah, I was needing to head up there because the blacksmith in Riverwood wanted me to asked for more troops over there." John followed Kodlak out . He headed up even more stairs and up to was greeted with respect from the guards as he led Johni into the palace. John admired how large and nice it was. He noticed a blonde Nord sitting on a throne talking to an Imperial. A Dark Elf was standing on the other side as if to guard him. She nodded when she saw Kodlak approaching though. The Jarl noticed him and smiled a little. "Kodlak, always a pleasure to see you." Kodlak bowed to him.

"And an honor to you my Jarl. I brought you a traveler who has something to tell you." He backed up and the Jarl eyed John.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well it's that uh... Helgen was destroyed by a dragon." the Jarl went silent for a little.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you say a dragon?"

"Yes sir, er... my Jarl."

"It's true, two of my men reported that Helgen was destroyed and burned." Kodlak told him. The Jarl seemed distressed over this news.

"Gods, can it really be true?" The Jarl said. Then the doors opened and a guard came running in.

"Jarl Balgruuf." He came up to him and panted out of breath when he got there. "There's trouble, a dragon flying over the western watchtower." There were gasps from the other guards. "I see..." The Jarl said. "Irileth, take some men and go defend the western watchtower." He pointed to John. "And take him with you."

"Wait, what?" John cried out.

"You've dealt with this dragon more than anyone. If anyone knows how to take it out it'll be you."

"But, but..." John was at a loss for words. Irileth ran out were her sword and called for him. John followed her since he was at a loss of words. He followed her out and went to the front gate where 5 guards had gathered. Irileth had to give them a prep talk before facing the dragon, as none of them had even seen a dragon before. She then led the group, with John in the back, to the western watchtower. They stopped nearby to examine the scene. They tower had a huge hole in the third floor and the walls around it were destroyed. There were patches of fire around the area. "I don't see any dragon, but it sure looks like it's been here." They began to spread out and search the area with their weapons drawn. John walked up to the tower and saw a guard without his helmet crouched in the doorway. "Get down, that dragon could still be around somewhere." A roar was heard in the air. "Talos save us, here he comes again." John looked up and heard it again. He saw a large black mass from the horizon began to fly closer and closer to the sight. Another guard blew a horn to signal battle. Arrows were fired form all over at the dragon which swooped over their heads. The dragon shot fire down and john jumped down and hid behind a well next to Irileth.

"This your first time seeing battle?" She asked him.

"No, but nothing this intense!" He cried.

"Well then, time to learn." She looked over the side of the wall and shot lightning from her hand into the dragon's face. He flinched and landed face first in the dragon pulled itself up and turned to fight. It shot flames out as Irileth ducked for cover. John came around the other wide of the wall and slammed his hammer into the dragon's face. It then snapped its powerful jaws at him. John fell back on his ass and dropped his hammer. Irileth jumped out to save him and slashed at the beast's wings. It bit at her and she caught her sword in its jaws. The two were locked in combat like that while the guards fired a barrage of arrows. John got back on his feet and picked the iron warhammer back up. He charged and jumped high. He brought the hammer down on the dragon's neck like a guillotine. It snapped the dragon's powerful neck and with one half-roar the dragon slouched down dead. Irileth got her sword out of its maw ans sheated it. The guards walked over and circled the body. "By gods, we did it... we killed a dragon." A guard said.

"That was some damn fine shooting boys, well done." John examined the dragon quietly. Something was off...

"This isn't the same dragon." There was a roar of moans from the guards.

"Are you serious?" Irileth asked him astonished.

"Yeah, the one that attacked Helgen was black and spiky, and he was bigger and meaner looking. But I don't understand how..."

"Wait, what's it doing?" She cut him off as the dragon's body seemed as if it was starting to burn. It burned more and then strange light come out of it and circled John. He stood there not knowing what was going on. The light circled around him more and the flesh of the dragon simply burned away. After it was all over the body was nothing but skeletal remains. Everyone stood there speechless. "What just happened?" John asked.

"I think I might know..." A guard said...

"...And that's what happened." John finished telling the Jarl of what happened at the watchtower. The Jarl sat there with a look of disbelief on his face. But he could tell by the look on John that he wasn't lying. He had the look of someone that really just happened to. "So what do you make of it?" The Jarl went silent for a moment.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Dragonborn?" The Jarl asked.

"You mean like the Septims are?"

"Yes, exactly. They are man but with the mortal end soul of a dragon. If a dragonborn kills a dragon, he absorbs its soul."

"Wait, so that thing from it was its soul?"

"Yes, you make sure they are permanently dead. The dragon souls should make you more powerful."

"But I still don't understand." The Jarl turned his attention to his houecarl.

"Irileth, bring Kodlak to me." She nodded and headed out. "I don't know how this came about either, but if you truly are dragonborn, then you are the only hope we've got." This was a lot for John. He had traveled to Skyrim to visit his sister he hadn't seen in years. Now he was the sole hope of mankind against the dragon menace. He didn't know what else to say and went silent. His thoughts were interrupted when the large doors of Dragonsreach opened as Irileth walked in with Kodlak. He apporached the throne and bowed to the Jarl.

"Hello my Jarl, how may I serve you?"

"Kodlak, I have a job for you. Our friend here was successful in slaying the dragon at the western watchtower. But, it turns out he is dragonborn."

"Truly? Is he really dragonborn?"

"According to what Irileth and he has reported to me, yes. However, he's greener than the grass. I need you to train him and shape him into a proper warrior for his journey."

"Wait, what?" John asked but was ignored.

"As you my Jarl." Kodlak turned to John. "Well son, you're in the Companions now. Training starts tomorrow, i'd suggest you get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you." Kodlak waled out and returned to Jorrvaskr. John was left there speechless again. He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to come at all.

* * *

**Didn't really put an nodes in this one. John's adventure is starting and there's a lot more to come. Hope you guys enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Family secrets**

* * *

John awoke with a start when Jade began jumping up and down on him. "John! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He shifted from his back to his side and tried to fall back asleep. "Uhh, but it's so early.

"It's only 7 you lazy bum, now get up. Time to eat then train" She pulled his covers hard and he fell out of bed with them. "Now get up." She left the room where he was staying with a few other Companions. He pulled himself up and took his warhammer off the weapon rack. He put it in its holster on his back and headed upstairs. The room smelled of mead and meat. He took a place next to Jade and looked at the food. It looked amazing, like a meal fit for a king. He took a plate of two slaughterfish slabs and a sweetroll. The food was as amazing as it looked. He stuffed his face to prepare for the day ahead. Aela came over in front of them. "Hi Aela!" Jade greeted her.

"Hello sister." She replied. She turned to John. "So, this is the welp then?"

"Wait, what?" John asked with half a mouth full of food.

"Don't worry, it's just a term we use for new recruits, and yes!"

"Well then, Dragonborn or not, well still expect a lot of you. Don't disappoint." And with that she walked away and John was left confused.

"Don't worry about her, she means well she just wants to push the welps, err I mean newcomers, to be all they can." Jade reassured him. They continued to eat and when they finished they went out to train. Jade asked Vilkas to size John up and give him some help. He agreed and met John in the yard with a sword and shield. "Alright, show me what you've got. Don't worry, I can handle it." John still felt a little uneasy but took out his hammer regardless. He struck two not so hard blows which Vilkas easily blocked. "You have potential for strength, but.." John swung against but Vilkas struck up on the hammer with his shield, John held it up by one hand in the air. He didn't have to worry about losing control of it, because next Vilkas turned his back and stepped in to John. He swung his leg behind John's foot and swept up while pushing hard against John's shoulder, causing him to lose balance and fall hard on the ground while the hammer skidded to the side. "If you don't know what you're doing, you'll die in real battle." He held his hand down and helped John back on his feet. "Now again, this time strike form the side and turn your hips as you." John struck again as Vilkas instructed. "Good, but more in your hips. If you're using a weapon like that draw power from your waist." John tired again and spent some time practicing his swing. After about half and hour passed Vilkas stopped him. "Good, now let's take you out for a test."

Jade sat on a downed tree next to Vilkas. "Thanks for helping Vilkas." She said as she reached around in her knapsack.

"Well if he is Dragonborn, he needs all the help he can get."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird though. My brother is the Dragonborn. I never thought something like that would ever happen. I brought some treats, want any?" She pulled out cream tarts and offered them. Vilkas shook his head.

"No thanks."

"How about you John?" John could not answer as he was busy running away from a bear.

"Jade, this isn't funny!" He jumped over a log to try and escape the pursuit.

"Come on John, kick his ass!" John turned and the bear stood on two feet and roared. John swung his hammer and the bear deflected with his claws. John kept running. Jade sighed knowing he wouldn't win. She got up to help. John turned back and kept running. He then saw Jade in mid-air. She did a flying double kick and knocked the bear down, and made him roll backwards. The bear stood up again and both it and Jade yelled. It tried to swung but Jade did another jump kick and knocked it on it's back. It tried to get up which was met with a spinning jump kick to the head. The bear then turned and got up, running away. "Yeah, you better run!" She shouted. She then offered her hand and helped John up.

"Overkill much?" He asked her. She just laughed and gave him his hammer back.

"Alright, maybe that's a little too much for you." Vilkas told him. "I'll have you take on a job we were given that should be easier. Go with my brother Vilkas to Windhelm, someone needs some muscle over there and paid us to help." They all traveled back to Whiterun together from the woods near Riverwood. When they got to the carriage Vilkas told John to wait there until Farkas came down. So he did and after a few minutes a bulky Nord with long black hair and steel armor came down. John knew that was Farkas. "So, you must be the new blood." Farkas said to him. "We're going to Windhelm to help settle an argument, are you ready?"

"Yeah." John replied. They both got in the back of the carriage and rode to Windhelm. It was about a 6 hour ride to the city, and the sun was going down by the time they arrived. They entered the large city gates and John looked around. It was much colder there than in Whiterun, snow covered the ground and roofs. John followed Vilkas to a fire pit where two men were standing by, warming themselves up. "Which one of you is Rolff Stone-Fist?" He asked. A man in a cap walked over to him. "I am, what off it?"

"We've been asked to deal with you attacking Dark Elfs."

Rolff crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, now are you going to back off or are we going to have to settle this?"

I ain't settling nothing with no damn gray skin lover." He put up his fists as did Farkas. Rolff threw the first punch which Farkas blocked. Farkas struck him in the shoulder pretty hard which made Rolff stumble back. Farkas was much bigger than he was. Rolff friend then tried to jump in. John decided he should help. John tried to stop the man from getting at Farkas, but John had no clue what he was doing. He had only one idea. Then the man threw a jab, John stepped to the side and spun in. He pulled the same move Vilkas pulled on him at training. He swept up and pushed back. Then man lost balance and fell off a ledge, hitting his head below and keeping him down. Farkas managed to beat down Rolff easily. It wasn't long before Rolff surrendered after a beating. "Are you going to do as we as know?"

"Fine, i'll leave the damn vermin alone." Rolff limped away and Farkas and John left. The took the same carriage back. "That was a pretty good move back there, where did you learn it?"

"Oh, Vilkas used it one me this morning during training."

"Well, you learn quick then."

"Thanks." The rest of the ride was quiet there was one point when they got into the Whiterun hold when they started talking again.

"You know, you have a lot of responsibility being the Dragonborn."

"Yeah, I know. I mean I really didn't want this. I just like wake up one day, then bam! I'm Dragonborn and have to save Tamriel."

"You may not have wanted this, but it's happening and you have to train."

"Yeah, I know..." It was dark when they got there and they both headed straight to bed at Jorrvaskr. John spent the next week training, only going out on two actual mission, both time he was accompanied by a shield-brother. He had progressed a lot in that short time though. His strikes had more form to them and his footwork had progressed. After a week of training, he awoke one night to Aela making him get up. She told him Skjor was upstairs and wanted to speak to him. John got up and went to the main hall. Skjor was standing there waiting for him. "There you are. We have an important mission for you, this will be your trial."

"Why so late?" John asked sleepily.

"We got this information pretty late, but a scholar came to us and told where we could find a fragment of Wuuthrad."

"A fragment of what?"

"Really, no one ever told you? Wuuthrad was the weapon of Ysgramor, the first Companion. You'll be going with Jade as your shield-sister, she'll answer any questions you have." Sjkor left downstairs on that note. John felt his sister's hand on his shoulder as she was all ready to go. "Hi John! Ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Dustman's Carin, it's a burial ground not that far from here."

"Anything to worry about?" He asked her.

"Probably a few draugr, but don't worry, they're not very tough."

"What are draugr?"

"They're like decrepit corpses that are doomed to walk the old Nord burial grounds. They carry weapons but they're usually not tough or smart. Sometimes you get that one at the end of a dungeon that's really tough, but not always. Don't worry, we'll be fine." She pulled him by the wrist and led him outside. It was a short walk to Dustman's carin, a small hole in the ground with a spiral staircase down to it. Jade was the first to enter, and pushed open the metal doors. The first thing John noticed was the stench of death. "Ugh, this place smells horrible!" Jade walked in a few steps and looked around.

"We're not the first ones here, someone else has been here." She pulled out two Skyforge steel swords. "Stay on your guard." He pulled out his hammer and followed her in deeper. The next room was full of old dead bodies. Jade stopped when they heard a noise. There was a growl around the corner. Then, one of the dead bodies was walking around the corner carrying an old looking sword. It swung ant Jade, and in a swift double move, she deflected his attack and stabbed into him. John heard another growl and found another dead body coming at him. He now realized these must be the draugr. He swung his hammer and smashed the draugr's head against a wall. Jade took out another one and she and John were back to back. There was a space between them where a draugr snuck up behind Jade. John noticed it though and struck above it's knee. The draugr's knee went limp and it half split, half stood up. Jade spun around and decapitated it. They had killed all the draugr in that room. "Those were draugr, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah, see they aren't tough. We should keep moving though." She continued on and the corridor led to stairs. Down those stairs was a large open room with a gate blocking the tunnel out. "Alright, look for a lever or something, there's always some way to open these things." John looked around and found a small part of the room that split off a little with a lever in it. He walked over to it. "Here it is." He pulled it.

"John wait!" an iron gate shut behind him. Jade ran up to it. "Sometimes there are booby traps, we're lucky there were no poison dart. Let me see if I can get you out of that... huh?" A group of five bandits came all around her and formed a wall. "There she is!" One cried.

"Time to die Companion." Another shouted. She began to back up more and more as they circled her and had her back against the gate.

"Which one is that?"

"It doesn't matter, she wears that armor, she dies!"

"Killing her will make for an excellent story." The one female bandit said. Jade dropped both of her swords on the ground.

"Too bad you won't be alive to tell it." Then something happened. She crouched down and began to sway a little. Her skin was turning black and it looked like fur was starting to cover her. Black mass began to envelope her and soon she transformed into a half wolf half man creature. She let out a howl which made the bandits back up. She swat at the female one who dropped dead instantly. Another swung a greatsword at her. She swat at him and he flew against a wall. He died on impact. She tore into the last three and John watched in horror as the monster that his sister turned into killed all the bandits. When it was over she ran into the hallway and the gate opened. John was backed up in shock still. Then Jade ran back in appearing as her normal self. "Sorry about that John, I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"Jade... what the FUCK WAS THAT?!" He cried out.

"Yeah, well... i'm kinda a werewolf now..." She said rubbing her foot in the ground nervously. John didn't respond at first, still taking all this in.

"Jeez Jade, do the others know?

"Yeah, they are too!'

"Wait what?! You're telling me the Companions are werewolves... and you want to turn me into a werewolf?"

She chuckled a little. "No, only the circle are werewolves and know about it. It's only Me, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor, and Kodlak. But Kodlak is trying to find a way to cure himself."

"So he doesn't want them to be?"

"He himself doesn't want to be anymore. You know about Aetherius and how there are different realms of it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Kodlak wants to go to Sovngarde, where all the Nords go. But werewolfs are claimed by Hircene after death to go his hunting grounds. Kodlak wants to cure himself so he'll go to Sovengarde when he dies instead. He may be a fierce warrior still but he is old."

"So, are you going to turn me into a werewolf?"

"I dunno, probably if you make it into the circle." John thought about this and took it in rather uneasily. Would things ever stop being weird and unexpected? He thought not. "Come on, let's get going." Jade said as she led him out and continued their quest

* * *

**-Jade is a Companion to be a werewolf, like dog tier. That is why.  
-I might not make John a werewolf somehow, I don't know. Accepting the gift just seems out of character for him to me.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ill Met By Moonlight**

* * *

John and Jade continued down the halls of the crypt. The arrived upon the actual Dustamn's Crypt and arrived in a caged walkway above the main floor. They heard members of the Silver Hand. Jade knelt down to sneak and made a shoosh to John. He tried to sneak as well. They slowly crept along the path trying not to alert the Silver Hand below. They snuck almost successively. As they entered a hallway downstairs, John accidentally kicked a shield down the hallway. It scattered down the hallways and clashed into a table and knocked down several items on the table. The noise could be heard all across the corridor and it alerted many nearby Silver Hands. Jade shook head in disbelief at John's foolishness. She pulled out both her swords and waited at the corner. Sure as it was, a Silver Hand came running around the corner and caught Jade's sword in her gut, and fell dead. Jade ran out around the corner with John following. She ran up to another Silver Hand who also had dual swords. Their weapons clashed in a flurry of clinks as they systematically blocked and attacked. Another tried to run up and help his friend, and John rushed at him. John jumped high and brought the hammer down. It clashed against the anti-werewolf bandit with red mist exploding everywhere. A third with sword and shield rushed at John. John swung at him which was blocked. John, however, knew a new trick. He continued the swing and grabbed the back end by his neck, allowing the hammer to wing backwards. He caught it and made a full circle, this time sweeping the bandit's legs. The Silver Hand fell down, stunned on his back. John delivered the final killing blow to the chest. Meanwhile, Jade was still fighting with the Silver Hand. Jade managed to disarm his right hand, then slashed at a vital point in the left so the muscle wouldn't work past the elbow. Jade skewered him and he fell to the floor. She nodded to John. "See, not that hard once you get the hang of it. Let's keep moving." She and John ran out. There was one Silver Hand in the next room. He saw Jade charging at him. She swung and he ducked, then grabbing her at the elbow and throwing her over his head. She landed hard on her back. John charged at him as well. The Silver Hand rolled sideways to escape John's swing. He raised a sword and an empty hand. Then John noticed the guy's hand was on fire. The man shot flames from his hand and John took cover behind an old desk. Jade flanked him and cut off his spell hand. He yelled in pain and their swords clashed. He moved his quickly and was soon in a disarming position. Jade knew when he was, and as he moved she let go. she reached down and pulled out two Skyforge steel daggers. She raised them with her arms crossed at his neck before he could move. She slashed at his throat then spun and dug both daggers into his back. She pulled them out and he fell face first. "You ok John?" She asked. He came out from his cover.

"Yeah, what was that anyway?" He asked.

"Magic, basic fire spell. Mages are pretty tough, but we don't see them that much honestly. Most here are harmless and studying up at the college. There are court wizards in each hold, and they're all harmless. Few mages are actually dangerous." She told him as she lead onward. She came up to a large double wooden door that was locked. She looked around the room. "Check that chest over there for a key." John ran over to a chest on the side of the room and searched it. He ran back with a small key and handed it to Jade. She used it on the door and it unlocked. They came upon a large chamber with many coffins inside. There was a large stone table at the other end by some sort of stone inscription in a language neither John nor Jade understood. Jade went over to the table and stared in awe at several small fragments. John came over to see what she was looking at. "What are those? The parts of the weapon?"

"Yeah, a few fragments of Wuuthrad." She told him.

"They don't look like much."

"No, but as a whole they will, once we have the pieces that it." She picked them up and put them in a knapsack. John went over to look at the wall. He noticed one of the words was glowing. He walked over to examine it. Then waves of energy came out from it like it did with the dragon. "John!" Jade cried. The energy circled him and glowed bright, then disappeared as quickly as they came. She ran over to him. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He replied. "Let's just get out of here." They turned to leave when they heard a clunk. One of the lips on the sarcophagus popped off. A draugr came out, then another opened and another came out. All of them along the walls came undone and there were seven draugr standing in front of Jade and John. "Jade, now would be a good time to go werewolf." He said with his hammer raised defensively.

"I can't. I can only do it once a day."

"Darn." They began to back up as the draugr closed in.

"John, if one of us doesn't make it though this..."

"Jade I..." John stopped, something was happening inside of him. "I... _Yol_!" There was a great burst of fire erupted from him like a dragon, killing all the draugr in the room. Jade lowered her weapons in awe.

"John, what was that?"

"I... I don't know. I think the wall told me to do it."

"John, I think that was a dragon shout." She said excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that wall is written in thee dragon language, so that was probably a shout."

"Awesome!" There was another thud as the sarcophagus in the middle of the room opened up. A bigger and tougher looking draugr came out. John and Jade raised their weapons.

"What's with that one?" John asked.

"He's the one tough one always at the end of these crypts." She told him. The big draugr pulled out a war axe. He swung at Jade who blocked with both her swords. She pushed up and slashed twice which the draugr stepped back from. John swung above Jade, as to not hit her, and the draugr blocked it easily. John stumbled back. "He's tough."

"Yeah, they usually are." She swung again and he swung to throw her attack off. He spun his axe and slashed down. She rolled to the side. John rushed him and did a double leg takedown, raising both the dragur's legs high and then slamming him onto the stone floor. He fell hard. John raised his hammer and brought it down. The draugr rolled out of the way and got back up quickly. He turned to John. Then two metal swords pierced on each side of the draugr's heart. Jade sliced him through. He walked forward as if the attack was nothing. John swung hard and there was a crack at the dragur's spine. He flinched forward from the attack. He swung at John, then circled the attack to try and hit Jade. She ducked and John stepped back. He then turned to John and made some sort of odd noise. There was a wall of light blue as John was pushed back against the wall. "John!" Jade cried. The draugr turned to her and met a violent fury of slashes and swipes. Jade then did a 360 turn with both swords and decapitated the master draugr. His body fell down limp. She ran over and helped John up.

"Ow. What the hell did he do?" John asked as he got up.

"Yeah, some of the stronger ones can do shouts too." She helped him up. There was another clunk from above as a secret passage was revealed. John and Jade walked up to it. "Come on, let's go." They headed out and were lead back to the entrance. They left and headed back for Whiterun. It was dark when they got there, it was some time around midnight. The guards were about on guard duty at the time. They got up to Jorrvaskr, and Vilkas was waiting for them. at the top of the steps. "Vilkas! What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Follow me, both of you." He headed out back and Jade's face light up. She knew something and followed behind him. John walked behind them curiously. Out back there was The Circle gathered up in an arc shape, with Kodlak at the front. John stood in front of all them. "Who will speak for him?" Kodlak asked.

"I will." Jade said.

"Would you raise your shield for him?"

"I would raise my shield at his back, so that the world might never overtake us."

"Would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would raise my mug high in his honor."

"Would you tell tales in his name?"

"I would tell tales of his adventures so none would forget his name."

"Then it is settled. You are now one of us. Welcome to the Companions."

"Yay!" Jade ran up and hugged John.

"You're doing good here son. Keep it up and you're well on your way to making it to The Circle."

"Wait, you want to make me a werewolf?!" John cried out. The Circle looked at one another then at Jade, who looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm sorry guys, the Silver Hand was there and they circled me and I got scared."

"It matters not anymore, what's done is done." Kodlak told her. "You've been let known more before your time. But don't set your eyes towards the horizon. Focus on what's important now. And that is for us all to get some sleep." They group dispersed and headed inside. John spent the next week doing work. He killed a Sabre Cat that made its home in a farmer's animal pen, he took back stolen jewelry from a Whiterun resident, and cleared out bandits making their own toll road on the road to Ivarstead and The Rift. His latest job was to rescue the assistant to Belathor's store. He was taken from the town at night by renegade vampires. John had to go the Broken Fang cave and rescue him. He had a strife with a vampire in the main chamber and cut the master vampire's throat while he slept. John then rescued the assistant and brought him back home. It was getting late and John headed back to Jorrvaskr. He gathered food inside and talked with Farkas a while before Farkas had to go out on a mission. John liked Farkas even if he was not the brightest. John looked up to him for his strength and skill in battle. Farkas and Skjor would teach him powerful devastating moves to crush his foes, while Vilkas and Aela would teach him to outsmart his foe. They trained him to keep a cool head in battle and know when to strike. As he was eating, Skjor approached John. "There you are. I have a special job for you. Meet me by the underforge tonight."

"The what?" John asked as he swallowed a mouthfull of chicken.

"Oh right, you're new. Just meet by the front of the forge on the ground level tonight." Skjor instructed him before walking off. Soon after, Jade joined him at the table. "Hi John, having a good day?"

"Yeah, uh... Skjor asked me to meet him at the Underforge tonight. Why is that?" John saw he perk up when she heard that.

"Oh!... Don't worry, you'll see." She told him with an impish smile on her face. John ate his meal and went down to his room for a few hours. Later, he went out to the Underforge at found Skjor waiting for him outside. "There you are. Are you ready?"

"For what?" John asked.

"A gift." Skjor said as he opened the secret passage. John followed him inside and found a werewolf standing in front of a small stone pillar with a basin on it. "You probably don't recognize Aela in this form. Are you ready to accept your gift." John sighed.

"You know i've been thinking about it and... i'm ready."

"So you'll join us then?" Skjor asked.

"Yes. If it will help me in my quests ahead, then yes." John walked over to the basin. Skjor walked over to Aela and cut her wrist, spilling blood into the basin.

"Drink it, and you shall become one of us." John looked in disgust. Drinking blood was not something he had anticipated. He thought it would be some sort of spiritual ritual or something along those lines. He took a handfull of blood and looked down wearily. He closed his eyes and tried not to think as he drank down the werewolf blood. He opened his eyes and everything felt strange. Then... everything went black.


	6. Info update

Dear readers,

All my works have now been moved to AO3. You can find the link on my profile to get to my profile there. I will probably be taking a hiatus with this story and return to it later as I wish to dwell into some other works. I will return and post more on AO3 when I get some new ideas. Until then, thank you very much for reading

Regards,  
WillWork4Bacon


End file.
